If i cant have you
by Qtpye123
Summary: Peter ruined her life, completely scared her and Craig was there to pick up the pieces.  But when Craig destroys everything what happens when Peter is there to save her? Rated for later chaps PeterManny pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Peter ruined her life, completely scared her and Craig was there to pick up the pieces. But when Craig destroys everything what happens when Peter is there to save her?

There was no peter Darcy. She ended up being so ashamed of the pictures that she couldn't face anyone anymore and left.

She left Craig's house so pissed. He was dumb what the fuck would he do that for. She didn't matter to him. If it wasn't another girl it was the music and this time the drugs were more important. Well he could fuck that white powder for all she cared she didn't want to EVER see him again. She didn't want to go back to Emma's right now. She would just ask a million questions and she loved her best friend but she couldn't deal with it right now. She wrapped her jacket around her body and headed for the park. She sat on the swing. She moved back and forth slowly. She heard a lighter spark up and she turned.

"Hello?" she asked nervously.

"Manny?" the voice asked.

"PETER?" she said walking closer. "Since when do kids like you smoke?" she said mocking him in a way.

"What just because my mom's the principal doesn't mean I can't smoke?" he asked.

"No just because your you, it totally doesn't fit" she said crossing her arms.

"Why are you out so late isn't it past your bed time, wont Emma be worried" he said mocking her now.

"O god peter what are you the cops? My father?" she asked. He shrugged. "You're so pathetic" she said angrily.

"I'm pathetic?" he chuckled. "What about you going back with that douche bag wanna be singer" Since when did Peter Stone grow some balls.

"Actually we aren't together anymore" she said shivering.

"Wow today's top news story alert the papers" he joked.

"Funny" she said shaking her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Like I am gonna tell you" she said in a snotty voice.

"Come on, who else are you gonna talk to?" he asked. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Stumped ya didn't I" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. She was disgusted by him but for some reason just wanted to spill her guts.

"I mean you could talk to Emma" he said shrugging.

"Yea right she has been so wrapped up in Sean I try telling her some…." She stopped she couldn't believe it; he got her to confess something that has been bugging her. He smiled

"Well go on" he said taking a hit. She stared at him she still couldn't believe he smoked.

"Okay..." she said unenthusiastically. "Emma is just barely talking to me everything is Sean I mean I don't know who to talk to and Craig, well I just broke up with him because he chose coke over me" she said not looking at him. She was so embarrassed. Someone who 'loved' her just picked a drug over her. "So come on let me have it, what ignorant thing do you have to say about me?" she asked.

"Sorry" he answered honestly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Sorry" he repeated.

"I don't want your pity" she said angrily.

"I don't pity you I just said I was sorry" Peter said honestly.

"Well, thanks, I guess" she said puzzled. "This whole situation is a little perplexing" she said looking at her feet. He scoffed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just cause, now why are you here?" she asked.

"None of your business" he said smiling.

"PETER!" Manny slapped him. He giggled and so did she.

"Don't you ever just want to get away?" he asked.

"All the time" Manny answered.

"Well that's why I'm here; I come here to think and smoke and just be alone" he said looking at her.

"Well I can leave" she said smiling.

"No a little company is nice, especially from someone who has a shittier life then I do" he laughed and she made a face. "Joking" he answered.

"I better get home" Manny said looking at him.

"Let me walk you?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea it's on the way" he lied. Something about her made him want to walk 7 blocks out of his way at 11 o clock and night with school in the morning.

"Okay sure" she said standing up.

The walk was silent. She had to admit that she was happy that he walked with her. Even though they didn't talk she felt good knowing someone showed they cared a little bit. They arrived at Emma's.

"Thanks" she said softly walking up the front steps.

"Anytime" he added.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea" he said softly. He started to walk away and she heard his lighter.

"Peter?" she whispered.

"Yea?" he called back.

"You need to quit" she said giggling.

"I'll quit when you quit" he said smiling at her.

"Quit what?" she asked confused.

"Bitching" he said smiling. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. She shut the door and pressed her back to it. Why did she feel better? She just dumped the man of her dreams and she wasn't sad. Something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Manny walked down the steps.

"I didn't hear Craig's car" Emma said smiling.

"O um I walked" she said setting her coat on the chair.

"Then who were you talking to?" Emma asked.

"No one" Manny said trying to play it off.

Emma looked at her confused. "I swear I heard someone" Emma said staring at her.

"Emma are you okay?" Manny said knowing that Peter was outside.

"Yea maybe I'm just tired" Emma said shaking her head. "So how was Craig's?" Emma asked.

"We broke up, Em he picked coke over me" Manny said sitting on the bed.

"O MY GOD" Emma hugged her friend "Are you okay?" she asked. Manny shrugged.

"I mean as good as can be expected" Manny answered.

"Tomorrow, you me and Sean we can all do something" Emma suggested.

"Thanks Em, but no thanks I have practice anyway" she said smiling. Emma nodded.

"Well get some sleep tomorrow will be better." Emma reassured. Manny nodded and laid down.

She wasn't worried about Craig she was worried about why she didn't completely dread the time she spent with peter. That was the most confusing thing that happened that whole night.

The next day she woke up and showered. She figured Peter would just pretend it didn't happen. She was shocked when she walked into school with Emma and Peter walked past her.

"Emma," he nodded to her. "Hey Manny" he said with a bright smile.

"Hi...Peter" Manny said trying to sound normal. He walked away. Emma looked at her.

"Since when do you talk to creep?" Emma asked.

"I don't, he was probably just being peter you know him always trying to find a reason to be creepy" Manny said trying to sound convincing. Emma raised and eyebrow. Sean walked over. Thank god Emma's mind will be off Manny now.

"Hey Sean" Emma said happily. She looked at Manny. "Well see you during 2nd" she said walking away with Sean. Manny sighed in relief. Jimmy wheeled over.

"Hey Manny sorry about Craig" he said in a sympathetic tone. She nodded but then her eyes popped open.

"Wait how do you know" He asked.

"Well I was at the house last night with Marco and Craig was there ya know" Jimmy said with a confused look. "I know he broke your heart a lot and I mean you deserve better then a guy who is going to dump you" he said honestly.

"Thank…" she stopped. She was shocked again.

"Did Craig tell you that he dumped me?" She asked.

"Yea he said you couldn't handle him and his music career and Ellie was a factor too" Jimmy said not knowing the real reason. Manny shook her head.

"Fabulous" she said walking away. Jimmy sat there confused. He looked up at Spinner who shrugged.

She heard the bell ring but really didn't care. She walked over to her locker. She fought tears. The kids scattered to their classes. She waited till she was alone and she broke down. Sliding down against her locker. She tried not to cry but couldn't help it.

She heard footsteps but by the time she tried to pick her self up it was too late.

"Aren't we a little..." She looked up at him and he stopped. Peter pushed the hair out of his face.

"Manny what's wrong" he sat down next to her.

"N…no matter what happens, h..he always does this" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Slow down relax" Peter said trying to calm her down. He reached over and wiped her tears. She stared at him. Snake turned the corner he looked down.

"Don't you think you shoul…" he stopped.

"Peter…Manny?" Snake walked over.

"Peter get to class" he said helping Manny up.

"Okay" he touched her arm then walked away.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when Peter was out of ear shot. She shook her head.

"Do you need to go see Mrs. Sovet?" Snake asked.

Manny nodded and he escorted her there. Manny talked for about 3 hours and when she came out Emma was standing there.

"Manny are you okay?" she said hugging her friend. "Snake said he found you talking to Peter in the hall way, that's so like him to add insult to injury" she said wrapping her arm around her friend.

"Em…" she looked up at her confused. "Yea I know um yea I am fine just had a little break down" Manny said softly.

"Okay well total girl time after school" Emma said sweetly.

"No don't cancel any plans with Sean I will just go shopping it always makes me happy" Manny said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Alone time would be nice anyways" Manny said nodding. Emma nodded too.

"Well I will see you later then" Emma said walking off. Some alone time would be nice right? She didn't want to be alone though she wanted to be with Peter but she would die before she told Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

School blew by since Manny missed about 4 classes. She was walking home and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned it was Peter.

"Hi" Manny said not looking him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No" she answered quickly.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"What do you think" Manny said sarcastically.

"My guess is Craig?" peter said looking at her.

"DING DING DING!" Manny said clapping. Peter looked at her waiting to hear the rest of the story. "He told everyone that HE dumped me! I dumped him!" she said trying not to cry.

"Come on don't cry" he said putting his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She wiped away a tear.

"So do you have plans tonight?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Moping maybe shop" she said softly.

"Well let me go with you" he suggested. She looked up at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"I dunno I guess I just don't like seeing you sad" he said looking at her. They arrived at Emma's. She looked around.

"Meet me by the movie theater at 8" she said and then the disappeared into the house.

Manny walked inside and down the steps. Emma and Sean were making out on her bed.

"Eh hem" Manny cleared her throat.

"O hey" Emma sat up and fixed her shirt. "Thought that you had practice" Emma said softly.

"Yea canceled, you know how spirit squad is" Manny lied. She never even had practice to begin with. Sean looked at her.

"Emma told me Peter was bugging you today, if you need me to get that creep off your back" Sean said looking at her.

"Thanks Sean" Manny shrugged.

"Well I think I am just gonna watch some tv and then go to the mall later" Manny said softly.

"Okay" Emma looked at her. Manny was sad because she couldn't tell her best friend the truth, she didn't want Craig he obviously proved he was a piece of shit. Emma would never approve Peter after what he did to Sean.

She was on the couch and around 7 got up. She fixed her hair and put on a cute skirt and a nice top with a leather jacket over it. She put on knee high boots. And called a taxi.

"Kinda dressed up for shopping" Emma said after Manny left.

Manny checked her phone.

"Shit shit I hope he doesn't leave" she said rushing in the doors. She saw him standing there checking his watch.

"Sorry, traffic on a Friday who would have guessed" she said smiling.

He smiled "its okay you know I can just give you a ride?" he said smiling. They started walking.

"No way" Manny said looking at him.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"If Emma and Sean know we are…" she stopped and looked up at him. "Friends" she continued. "They would totally go coo coo bananas" she said smiling. He laughed.

"I don't know why but Peter I like hanging out with you" she said smiling.

He blushed. "You're lucky because I like it to" she laughed at his wit. They walked around and chatted. He bought her a pretzel and they were sitting down. She was giggling and telling a story and stopped mid sentence and stared off.

"Manny, earth to Manny" he said his smile fading. She froze. She turned her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Manny" Craig said walking up. Ellie on his arm. She turned and put on a fake smile.

"Craig hey" she said pretending as best she could.

"so um, hope everything is going well with you Manny I mean you left so quickly the other night" Ellie said rubbing the break up in her face.

"O yea I'm great" Manny said sadly.

"Well we gotta go babe we might miss our movie" Peter said grabbing her arm. Manny looked at him confused but played along.

"Bye Craig" She stood up. Peter put his arm around her. Craig watched as his arm moved down and he hand slid into her back gene pocket. He squeezed her butt. Craig rolled his eyes. They turned the corner and Manny hugged him and squealed. People stared at her but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. She moved in closer and her lips were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

He moved forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt his tongue slip into her mouth she couldn't help but kiss back. Standing there in the middle of the mall making out with Peter Stone. Her best friends ex, the guy who put Sean in jail and she didn't care who saw. After about a minuet they finally pulled apart.

"Wow" she whispered. He smiled.

"I have waited so long" he admitted.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She looked at him nervously.

"We can keep it secret until you find the right time to tell Emma, I don't mind" he suggested. She smiled big and nodded. She kissed him again but just a short sweet kiss. He pulled away and laughed.

"Peter" she said softly. "Thank you" she said looking into his eyes.

"anytime" he grabbed her hand and they walked over and bought tickets to a movie.


End file.
